fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday Wish!/References
*This is the only episode to feature Tootie in the title card. *Timmy is implied to be older than Tootie when he remarks that she has a bed time.(9:00) *This is the second time Timmy kisses Tootie. *Tootie remembered Timmy called himself her boyfriend even though he wished not too, likely since Da Rules say magic cannot interfere with true love. However, this little bit of character development has since not been referenced again. A reference to this exists in the early draft to the episode "Oh, Brother!", although it was removed in the final cut. But, in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! he mentions kissing Tootie against his will, and that he hated it. *Ironically, while Timmy's first wishes were revenge on Vicky, Tootie did not try to harm Vicky at all despite her ruining Tootie's party in the first place. *Tootie, in contrast to Timmy, seems too appreciative of what Cosmo and Wanda do for her, and wants to thank them by telling everyone at her party how great they are. This is a major violation of Da Rules and would have resulted in Cosmo and Wanda having to "go away forever". It may also be the reason why she never gets a fairy despite living with Vicky if her future in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" is any hint. *According to Crocker in this episode, buttercream icing isn't made from scratch anymore. *When Cosmo and Wanda introduced themselves to Tootie, their leitmotif music from the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts and Season 1 can be heard. *In an interview promoting the release of A Fairly Odd Summer, Daniella Monet (who portrayed the live-action adult Tootie) said that this is her favorite episode.Daniella Monet Talks "A Fairly Odd Summer" * - Mike E. Mozzarella's is a parody of the famous restaurant. * Igor Sikorsky - While being hooked by a helicopter, Crocker mentions Igor Sikorsky; as he refers to the helicopter as an infernal wingless flying machine. The latter is in fact the inventor of the mass-produced helicopter. * - Crocker's line "infernal wingless flying machine" is a reference to Old Man Jenkins saying "I knew no good would come from city folk and their flying machines!" in The Sponge Who Could Fly. *If Tootie is twice as miserable as Timmy, then she should have already gotten fairies long before Timmy wished for it. Even though Tootie seems unable to keep a secret, it may be because she didn't know Da Rules and she was just trying to be polite, and it doesn't explain why she never received one without Timmy's help in the first place, as children who are unable to keep secrets seem to get fairies all the time (more so than those that can) according to "Abra-Catastrophe!" *When the mailman press a doorbell button for his third attempt of Timmy’s invitation to Tootie’s Birthday, one can see that there is his bare right hand. But in the next scene, he is seen wearing the Mike E. Mozzerella costume. *Cosmo and Wanda should have told Tootie about Da Rules. They could have easily used magic to stop Tootie from revealing them, like they do whenever Timmy nearly breaks Da Rules. *In one scene, when Timmy is running with Tootie while holding her hand, Tootie is bigger than Timmy. *Cosmo and Wanda have to go away "forever" when they are discovered by people, but they were already discovered and taken away from Mr. Crocker in his childhood according to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!". However, Timmy was likely just speaking hyperbolically. *After Crocker does his "FAIRY GODPARENTS!!" spasm on top of the cake he tears his ballet costume but in the next scenes he is wearing his normal clothes *When Timmy giving Tootie a birthday gift, Timmy's have a bracelet on her arm. After that, Timmy's bracelet is gone. *When Timmy lands, he says "A boyfriend!" yet in his next quote, "Uhh.. yes, a boyfriend!" he acts like someone else said it. **My interpretation of that was always that Timmy was shocked and embarrassed by what he just said, like, "I said'' that''!". *Timmy rejecting Tootie's birthday party invitations during flashbacks ("guilt trip") shown by Cosmo. *Mentioning the Magic of Guilt with Cosmo responding "coma" *Timmy holding Tootie's hand with the latter being excited *Tootie being interrupted from revealing that she has Fairy Godparents :Timmy, Chester, and A.J.: This is the great place ever! :Boy: 'Hi, Tootie. [''gasps] :Timmy: It's all my fault Tootie's having a horrible birthday? :Wanda: It's not all your fault. Vicky helped ruin her party too. :Cosmo: At least she showed up. :'''Timmy: Hey cut it out, you're making me feel... weird. :Wanda: It's called guilt, sport! It's a magical emotion! [poofs up a magical flashlight and shines it on Cosmo] :Cosmo: No it isn't! It's horrible! It eats away at you until.... Until... You just have to confess what you did! I'm sorry Wanda, I lied! I did forget our 793rd anniversary, I just pretended to be in a coma! :Wanda: See? It's magic the works on your heart, and the only way to make it go away is if you do something very special. :(Wanda shines magic flash light on him) :Cosmo: Coma. :Wanda: Right! ---- :Timmy: Tootie's so happy I can ignore her for the rest of the year without feeling any guilt! What could possibly go wrong? : ---- :Mr. Crocker: Hmm. A cake as tall as the stadium, Tootie popular, me bringing a child a present... Nothing out of the ordinary here! ---- :Tootie: [to Cosmo and Wanda] Thank you for the best birthday ever! :Wanda: Aww, no need to thank us. :Tootie: You're right, you already know how nice you are, but I should tell everyone else! :Wanda: Uh, Tootie, let's just keep that little secret between us... :Tootie: Nooo, that would be rude! Everyone should know how great you are! [runs off] :Timmy: Oh no, Cosmo and Wanda forgot to tell Princess Big-mouth that she can't blab to anybody about them, or they'll go away forever! ---- :Timmy: Keep it moving folks! Everybody wants to talk to the birthday princess! :Tootie: TIMMY!!!!! [grabs Timmy and hugs him] I knew you'd come!!! Ohhhh Timmy! Meet my fairy- :Timmy: [puts his hand over Tootie's mouth] PRINCESS! Not another word, no time! You have hundreds of presents to open! [grabs her hand] :Tootie: [eyes turn into hearts] You're holding my hand! ---- :Tootie: [to Crocker] One detention? You gave me a detention for my birthday!??! :Mr. Crocker: It's a gag gift! Squeeze it! It farts! :Tootie: she squeezes it, it farts Hehehe, neat! :Timmy: Oh look, it's cake time. Time to make a wish and blow out your birthday candles. ---- :Tootie: [to Crocker] Ahh! You're weird! :Mr. Crocker: Says you! And several psychiatric professionals, but that's beside the point! ---- :Timmy: [falling alongside Tootie] Don't you wish there was a big trampoline at the bottom of this cake!? :Tootie: Ahhh! Yes! I sure do! :(Cosmo and Wanda turn into a trampoline, Timmy and Tootie harmlessly bounce off them) :Cosmo: Ahahahaha! That tickles! ---- :Tootie: [on microphone] I... Princess Tootie... Want you all to know that I have.... :(Tootie takes a deep breath, Timmy lands next to her in a splat) :Timmy: A boyfriend! :Tootie: Yes! :Crocker: What!? :Timmy: Yes! A boyfriend! :(Clock strikes nine o'clock) :Tootie: Fairy what? Who? :Mr. Crocker: This is not over! :(A helicopter's hook reaches down and grab's Mr. Crocker by the belt) :Timmy: And now it is! :Crocker: being hooked by a helicopter Curse you, Igor Sikorsky and all you infernal wingless flying machines!!! ---- :Timmy: I wish Tootie forgot that she had fairy godparents, and forgot that I was her boyfriend! :(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and grant the wish, but Tootie runs over and leaps on Timmy) :Tootie: Thanks for the wonderful birthday party, BOYFRIEND! I can't remember how I- :Timmy: Tootie! I'm not your boyfriend! : :Tootie: whimpers Y-you're not? :Timmy: Oh no, it's the magic of guilt! :Cosmo: Timmy! Go for the coma! References Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes